M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle
The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGSpartanLaser (abbreviated W/AV M6 G/GNR), colloquially known as the Spartan Laser, is a United Nations Space Command ground-based, man-portable, directed energy weapon. It is alternatively known as the Galileian (click for greater detail). Introduction The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted direct energy weapon used by the UNSC. It fires an extremely powerful red laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one accurate strike. When the trigger is pulled, a harmless red sighting laser is projected on-target. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three seconds before firing its powerful and destructive burst. It is also capable of firing through several players or vehicles.halo3.com In Halo 3 Multiplayer, if you kill another player with the Spartan Laser a unique medal, the Laser Kill Medal, is awarded due to the difficulty of having to charge and aim the weapon. The weapon is not available in the campaign until the level the Covenant, which Master Chief begins armed with the M6 G/GNR. The Spartan Laser is the only weapon other than the Fuel Rod Cannon and Rocket Launcher that can harm 343 Guilty Spark in the final level of the campaign. Operation Targeting When the weapon is unholstered, a shroud over the emitting lens of the laser lifts up to expose it, presumably to protect it from scratches and battle damage when holstered. The shroud can be seen doing this when the weapon is unholstered in first person view if the user looks carefully. The shroud is actuated by a small hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder on the left side of the shroud where it is anchored to the chassis of the weapon.When the trigger is pulled, a harmless red dot is projected on the target and a unique targeting tone is emitted. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three secondshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 before firing a massive blood-red laser beam that completely destroys the target. In the beta, if the reticle was moved while firing, a scattering of beams would be released, spreading over the targeted area. For the few seconds the laser is fired, the right targeting stick is disabled. However, the beam can be strafed over a larger area if the player is moving while the laser is firing. The Spartan Laser is equipped with a smart-linked Wyrd III optics suite for increased accuracy and is capable of 2x magnification. Its reticle, whether on 1x or 2x magnifications, features a meter on the right side showing the charge of the laser. The reticle from the beta has been changed. Instead of four markings pointing inward the circle, the reticle now has a circle with a smaller circle inside of it. Laser Beam If the player manages to keep their reticle on their target when the beam fires, the enemy will be killed in one hit. The Galileian "Spartan Laser" can even destroy a vehicle in one hit, even the Wraiths and Scorpions. To do so, the operator of the laser must hit the cockpit of the vehicle in question, except for the tanks. The Wraith must be fired upon from the rear right below the mortar. And the Scorpion it must hit the from the sides the area upon which the firing of the 90 mm shells takes place. It is also highly effective at destroying Scarab leg joints, although The Covenant is the only mission where this can be done, and it is highly unlikely the player will keep the Spartan Laser that long into the level without completely draining its battery. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVzPJzlTnsc. The beam is also known to have high splash damage at its impact point, and around its shot, and also has the capability to overpenetrate, and eliminate multiple targets aligned in a linear trajectory. The weapon has 5 shots before a "recharge" is needed. It is powered by a BA-53635/PLMD non-replaceable battery, which is recharged with a PP-16979/AM-Sh charger. However, UNSC logistics are not sufficiently adequate for the charger to accompany many W/AV M6 G/GNR units in the field. Trivia *The Spartan Laser is the most expensive weapon to produce currently known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 129 MA5B Assault Rifles, or over 7,000 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. *The only vehicle the Spartan Laser can't destroy is the Elephant which only appears in the multi-player map Sandtrap. *On the side of the gun there is a sign which reads "DANGER: Darn live wires". *The reticle of the Spartan Laser has been changed from the beta one. *In the level Halo of Halo 3, it is possible to use the unlimited Spartan Laser Johnson gives you for the rest of the level. To do this, you must be playing co-op. After 343 Guilty Spark opens the door to the control room, kill Johnson with a rocket/grenade. When he dies, quickly keep swapping weapons (Johnson's Laser with your weapon). When you get it far enough, use the Laser and it will have unlimited ammo (do this for both players). Then, just before you fight 343 Guilty Spark kill each other, leaving your Lasers there. Then fight 343 Guilty Spark, and after you do, the Laser will still be there for you to use in the Warthog or Mongoose with unlimited ammo. *You cannot get unlimited ammo if you give the spartan laser to a marine. Marines do and this can come in handy especially when are flying the hornet and you have 2 soldiers on the stands. *If you hand the Spartan Laser off to a Marine, the Marine will attempt to reload it using the animation for the Rocket Launcher. *The Spartan Laser is the only known infantry weapon that can crack the casing of a Monitor, making it perhaps the most powerful Human-made infantry weapon. *The ability of the Spartan Laser to destroy most vehicles may hint that it fires a particle acceleration ammo. *Hitting the scorpion's turret tip will not destroy it but will damage it very heavily. Hitting the warthog's turret tip still destroys it. *If you manage to kill a player at the exact time they discharge the spartan laser then the laser will still shoot but it will spin around as if its lost control *the Spartan Laser can only penetrate a maximum of 3 vehicles. it will not go past the third vehicle. Images Image:MediaCAGNNTYD.jpg|The concept art of the M6 Spartan Laser. Image:Halo3.comspartanlaser.PNG|A wireframe of the M6 Spartan Laser. Image:Spartan Laser Explosion.jpg|The devastating beam can destroy a vehicle by just grazing it. Image:SpartanLaserFiring.jpg|Originally the laser beam multifurcated into multiple smaller beams, but still has sufficient force to destroy a Warthog on a glancing hit. Image:Spartan Laser2.jpg|A player fires a Galileian "Spartan Laser" in Valhalla. Image:Spartan_laser_many_beams.jpg|The laser beam is devastating to infantry at any range. Image:166520-Full.jpg|Note how the beam destroys a Mongoose, through the Elephant's armor, and finally destroys the Hornet. Image:6853290-Full2.jpg|A player on top of an elephant in sandtrap fires his spartan laser at a warthog completely destroying it. Image:No_more_wraith.jpg|A single beam can destroy a wraith if it hits the cockpit Sources